The Art of Avoidance
by liltrix
Summary: Amy tries to ignore her feelings and Rory tries to ignore Amy. Then the Macarena happens. Amy/Rory. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Of course the Macarena story with these two has been done before, but why not have another one? There are never enough fics of Amy and Rory, after all.

Please review, and let me know what you think. :D

* * *

When she thinks about it (_really _thinks about it) she knows that she never really believed Rory was gay. Not really. She supposes it had been some sort of excuse. Like, "Rory's gay, there's no way we could ever go out" or "I can't be attracted to Rory, he's gay".

At this point, she's not sure where it went from honestly believing Rory was gay to _wanting _to believe Rory was gay. Perhaps there'd always been a nagging sort of sensation in the back of her mind telling her that she was putting this persona onto him out of avoidance.

But now Amy knows- she knows with certainty that Rory Williams is definitely _not _gay and she has absolutely no idea what to do about it. She feels a mixture of horror (that she's told herself this that long), confusion, and utter relief (which she does _not _want to analyze at the moment).

After the whole incident that had confirmed Rory's sexuality, Rory avoided her for three days. Three whole days! Amy had chased after him when he'd run out of the room, leaving her and Melody, and desperately phoned him, but to no avail. He'd even tried to slip out of her sight at school. Really, the nerve. Is it that much of her fault she had assumed (and mostly believed) he was gay if he never paid any attention to any other girl except… well, her?

Okay, maybe it is her fault. But still.

Three days had passed and the winter formal had arrived, and now Amy stands outside the entrance to the school in her strapless, emerald green dress, a white cardigan shrugged on her shoulders. She sighs, scowling at the building. Usually, she and Rory come to all the school dances together as friends, but this time she is just with Melody.

Amy glances at her friend, and jumps a little to see Melody is already looking at her, a smirk set on her face.

"_What_?" Amy folds her arms defensively.

"Nothing, nothing," Melody says innocently. "I just think it's going to be an interesting night, that's all."

They start to walk into the school amongst the hoard of young adults. A silence falls over them, and Amy once again becomes lost in thought.

"So have you talked to him yet?" Melody asks abruptly.

"Talked to who?" Amy knows very well who.

Melody doesn't even bother to acknowledge that, and says, "He's scared, I think. Scared to talk. But you are too. You've always skirted around each other like a pair of chickens- well, okay, Rory's done most of the skirting and you've done most of the ignoring- I mean really, were you _that _dense-"

"_Mel_ody!" Amy glares at her.

"I'm just saying!" Melody protests, looking ready to laugh. "You knew something had to happen sooner or later, didn't you?"

Amy keeps her frown in place and feels like an idiot because no, she didn't really know something had to happen, and now that something had it was extremely scary because Amy if knows anything, she knows she definitely doesn't want to lose Rory.

* * *

The gym is crowded, thick with dancing and mingling teenagers, while supervising adults look on from the sidelines. Declarations of silver and blue snowflakes hang down from the ceiling, and the lights are dim and give a blue sheen, all to create a wintry atmosphere.

Amy scans the room in hopes of finding Rory, and when her conquest fails, she sighs for the second time that night, causing Melody to punch her in the arm.

"You might as well _try _to have fun," Melody suggests good-naturedly, and looks to the dance floor with a searching gleam in her eye. Amy knows that look, and it usually means Melody is about to embark on a new guy to play with.

"Go ahead," Amy says, gesturing to the dancing mob.

Melody grins wickedly. "I'll catch up with you later- and _find _Rory, I honestly don't know if I can stand this rom-com any longer!"

Amy gives her a look, and moves her gaze around the room again with barely concealed disinterest. It isn't as if Amy doesn't know how to have fun- she does know, and she likes having it. But everything is so weird and out of order now and Amy can't get her head around any of it. In a way, she's almost glad Rory is avoiding her just so she doesn't have to face any sort of tricky conversations.

A voice in the back of her mind went, _See? You're avoiding again. You really need to stop doing this whole avoiding thing._

Amy silently told the voice to shut up, and then had a second of worry over whether she was losing it.

She walks over to the punch table, grabbing a paper cup, all the while debating how long she should spend at this thing before bailing, when she bumps into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she says, giving the boy next to her a hasty smile, and then she stops and her heart probably stops because too because it's_ Rory_.

He is standing at the punch bowl with a bit of a shocked expression, and if this were any other moment Amy probably would have laughed because his hair is tousled and his tie isn't done right and- is he wearing _trainers_?

"Hey," Amy greets, because it doesn't look like Rory is going to be the first one to talk.

"Um, hi," Rory says, averting his gaze quickly and looking very interested in the punch bowl. He grabs the ladle and spoons some of the orange-red liquid into a plastic cup.

"Rory, I-" Amy bits her lip because she had been looking to talk to him for days but now she has no idea what to say. Her hands feel clammy and it is a very strange sensation; she doesn't get nervous often. "About the other night-"

"Amy, it's okay," Rory says, still not looking at her. "You don't feel that way, and that's okay, and I'm sorry I've been avoiding you but it's a little hard when-"

"I don't feel that way?" Amy is confused because now he is putting words in her mouth. "Rory, can't we at least talk about it, I mean-"

"Well, do you?" Rory asks suddenly, finally looking at her. He looks a little frightened but very… serious. Probably the most serious Amy has ever seen him.

"Do I what?" Amy asks quietly, fingering her plastic cup with sweaty hands.

"You know what," Rory says, and his eyes searched hers.

Amy's mind is racing and her heart is speeding up- she wants to tell him something, anything, but her throat and mouth are dry and her brain isn't functioning properly and god _damn _it, talking about this sort of thing is not her forte.

Rory keeps his gaze for a moment, and then looks away. "I thought so," he says, giving a small laugh that sounds anything but happy.

But- wait, he hadn't let her _say_ anything yet and Amy really wants to tell him how she feels, she does, it's just- she doesn't even really _know _how she feels and everything is so confusing-

Amy's train of befuddled thought is interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"So you two worked it out then, eh?" Melody strides over, looking pleased with herself as if she is some sort of matchmaker. "Now why don't you two come _dance _and actually enjoy yourselves?"

Both Amy and Rory begin to protest, but Melody grabs their arms and pulls them toward the dance floor. Amy stands near Rory as Melody dances with various guys (and girls, too), feeling more and more uncomfortable. She looks at Rory again, whose expression, she is sure, is mirroring hers, and she opens her mouth to say something, when the loud dance beat of the music changes into something more familiar. The Macarena.

Relieved because at least it's something that is easy to dance to, Amy, on a sudden impulse, grabs Rory by the hand and leads him further into the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks, furrowing his brow and looking altogether apprehrensive.

"We're at a dance, Rory," Amy retorts, "We might as well dance. And _this _one just happens to be simple to dance to."

Rory gave a noise that was somewhere in between a laugh and an exasperated huff, "I don't even know how to do this dance."

Amy scoffs, "How do you_ not_ know how to do this? It's just like, the same things over and over again." She begins to demonstrate as the song continues, putting her hands to her shoulders and her hips, moving to its rhythm. Rory follows along well enough until the first jump to the left, because he accidentally jumps to the right and bumps into Amy. She can't help laughing, her head rolling back. She turns to him to say something teasing, but she realizes too late how close they are to each other, and her breath hitches involuntarily when she finds her face just a little over two inches away from his.

Rory had been laughing too, but as she stares at him, his smile fades, and he gulps visibly. His hair is still tousled (hadn't he run a _comb _through it before he left, for god's sakes?) and his face is a little flushed from the heat of the crowd and he looks, without a doubt, entirely adorable.

Amy feels a sudden, wild, and undeniably passionate desire to kiss him. And so she does.

In fact, she does it so quickly that the second her lips meet his, she pulls away just as fast, blushing furiously, and it ends up being more of a hasty peck rather than a kiss. Rory is looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I- I'm sorry," Amy says hurriedly, "that was-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence, though, because with everyone around them dancing the Macarena, the person behind her bumps into her, causing her to nearly smash her face with Rory's. He grabs her by the arms to keep her from toppling over, and they are frozen for a second, until that little voice in Amy's head says _to hell with it_ and she kisses him again, much more forcefully. He doesn't seem to know how to respond but as she deepens it, moving her mouth over his, he complies, and it is not the best kiss in the world because they are young and have almost no experience with kissing (Amy has had only one boyfriend- which didn't last long, and Rory has kissed a girl once on a dare and Amy knows for fact that the girl had kissed _him_) but it is a perfect kiss because it gives Amy a bubbly feeling that rises up into her chest that she has never felt before. She moves her hands to his face to bring him closer, and presses her body against him, and they breathe into each other.

The kiss lasts quite a while, and Amy thinks that she can never get enough of this. She bites his lower lip gently before they break away. Rory is smiling, looking a loss for words, and Amy knows she is smiling widely too, her face glowing. Her heart feels ready to leap out of her chest.

"So, does this mean- are we-" Rory stutters, sort of trailing off, and Amy rolls her eyes good naturedly.

"_Yes, _stupid," Amy says. "It means… yes." The words are unsaid (_I like you, I feel the same way, be my boyfriend_) and they hang in the air but they are obvious and Amy has never been very good at expressing herself through speech, anyway.

The dance gets significantly better after her reconciliation (and her unsaid but definitely expressed confession). Melody drags them out onto the dance floor time and time again and shoots both of them a knowing look. And for once, Amy Pond does_ not_ avoid her feelings.


End file.
